As far as a blood treatment device, in particular a dialysis machine, is concerned, the safety of the operator and/or the patient is important, among others. For example, when the dialysis machine is operated in the disinfection mode, the dialysis fluid filters get very hot in particular, and because the dialysis fluid filters are usually attached on the outside of a housing of the dialysis machine, there is an increased risk of injury for the operator and/or the patient. Furthermore, dialysis fluid filters attached on the outside present, in addition to an increased space requirement, the risk that hose connections are accidentally detached from the dialysis fluid filters during handling of the device and that this causes a leak. For example, when the dialysis machine is moved to a different location, the dialysis fluid filters attached on the outside may also get damaged. In addition, it is not possible or only possible with a lot of effort to detect a leak on dialysis fluid filters attached on the outside, and consequently an ultra-filtration deviation that puts the patient at risk would remain undetected.
In that connection, a simple placement of the dialysis fluid filters in the housing of the dialysis machine is no workable solution because the dialysis fluid filters need to be easily accessible, for example during operation and maintenance. In addition, dialysis fluid filters moved inside the housing would reduce the space available there and impair the accessibility of other components placed in there.